Machine Type Communications (MTC) means a communication scheme including one or more machines, and may be also referred to as Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication or object communication. Here, a machine means an entity that does not require direct manipulation or intervention of a user. For example, not only a device such as a meter or a vending machine, including a mobile communication module but also a User Equipment (UE) such as a smartphone capable of automatically accessing a network without user manipulation or intervention to perform communication may correspond to one example of the machine. These various examples of machines are referred to as MTC devices or UEs in the present specification. That is, MTC means communication performed by one or more machines (i.e., MTC devices) without human manipulation/intervention.
MTC may include communication between MTC devices (e.g., Device-to-Device (D2D) communication) and communication between an MTC device and an MTC Application Server (AS). Examples of communication between an MTC device and an MTC Application Server (AS) may include communication between a vending machine and a server, communication between a POS (Point of Sale) device and a server, and communication between an electricity, gas or water meter and a server. In addition, MTC-based applications may include security, transportation, healthcare and the like.
An MTC device stands by in a state of not establishing a connection for a data transmission and reception to minimize power consumption, and may then establish the connection in response to a request or an instruction. Such a request or instruction may be referred to as an MTC device triggering message.